The Journal of Lisa Turpin
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts from a non-Gryffindor viewpoint.  We're on the second year now.
1. June 22, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

June 22, 1991

Dear Journal,

Well, school's over now so I have lots of free time on my hands. It's so weird over here. I miss Florida. I liked it when my dad worked on Eglin and I went to school at Shalimar Elementary. I had friends there, I had a life. Sure, England is cool, but it's not home. Back home we would go to the beach all the time. My mom had the summer off so she would take us and some of our friends a couple times a week. It was so cool to have a teacher for a mom. She was actually my third grade teacher. Though sometimes it stinks to have a teacher for a mom, like she _always_ knew when I had homework. She's the one that told me to keep this journal. She wanted me to keep records of my time living here. She says it will be a very valuable resource for me. Whatever that means.

I guess I'll go bike down to the park now. My little sister is pestering me to go do something with her. She's only six so she can't go out and about on her own. I'm ten. I'll be eleven on August 4th, she'll be seven. For some strange reason we share a birthday. I used to think she was my birthday present from God. Now I think she's a torture device. Mom says it's just a stage I'm going through. Whatever that means.

I just wish I could get away from Jennifer. Jennifer's my baby sister. At least I'll be at a different school than her this year. They call it secondary school here, but it's middle school back home. I wish I was going to Ruckel Middle School with my friends. We had such big plans before my dad got stationed here.

Ugh, now mom's yelling at me to go take my sister outside. She's very busy applying for teaching jobs over here. I hope she gets one, then she'll be happier.

Lisa (Am I supposed to sign my name in a journal? I know you're supposed to in a letter, but I don't know about journals…whatever)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read! Enjoy! Review!


	2. July 12, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

July 12, 1991

So not much has really happened until today. I've spent almost every day biking with my sister or helping mom unpack. She finally found a job by the way. She'll be teaching at the school my sister's going to go to. I'm guessing you want to know what happened today. Well, I got a letter.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. What was really strange about the letter though, was that it had no stamp. Mom looked over my shoulder as I opened it. Here's what it said, I'm gluing it in here so I never lose it. This is the first piece of parchment in the letter:

Hogwarts School_ of_ Witchcraft _and _Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Turpin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft andWizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. Someone will come by to talk to you in person on July 15.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Isn't that so weird? There's also a list of weird ingredients and such. Mom thinks it might be a joke. I hope not though. I think magic _must_ be real. Like in those books my dad is reading me right now about Garion, Belgarath, and Polgara. That would be so _cool_! It would also explain that time they tried to put me on the wrong bus in Kindergarten. The doors kept closing on their own everytime they tried to help me on to the bus. I _knew_ it was the wrong bus, the driver was a guy and my driver that morning had been a girl.

It might also explain why my sister was born so late also. She was supposed to be born a week before my birthday but I prayed and prayed that she would be born on my birthday so we could share a birthday. Which she was, much to the amazement of my parents and the doctor. See what I mean about magic having to be real?

Oh, mom's calling me. She says it doesn't matter if I'm a witch or not, I still have to help her wash the dishes. I hate being the big sister sometimes. My sister gets to play with her Barbies while I clean. Ugh.

I hope someone really _does_ stop by in two days! Magic has to be real! It just _has_ to be!

Lisa (I'm just going to sign my name to make sure everyone knows that this is _my _journal)

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Enjoy! Read! Review!_  
_


	3. July 15, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

July 15, 1991

Magic is real! This woman named Professor McGonagall, the same one from the letter, came by today. She had to prove it to my parents. She did this cool thing and made herself into a cat! She even had markings around her eyes that looked like her glasses! Jennifer walked in right after Professor McGonagall turned into a cat and she was across the room in a second petting the "pretty kitty" I almost died of embarrassment!

Boy was my sister surprised though when the "pretty kitty" turned into a stern-looking older woman dressed in a crisp business suit. That was so worth the embarrassment! Well, Professor McGonagall talked to mom and dad for awhile. Eventually they agreed that I could go to Hogwarts! I'm so excited!

Professor McGonagall gave mom and dad directions to get to this place in London called The Leaky Cauldron. She said that we should go there and talk to the bartender; he would show us how to get to this street called Diagon Alley, which is where all the magic shops are. There's also a bank there called Gringotts that will give us wizard money in exchange for our money. Mom and dad have decided to use my college money to pay for this because as a witch I don't need to go to a Muggle college. Which is what Professor McGonagall told us.

Oh, Muggle, that's a new word I learned, it means someone without magic. So I guess my parents are Muggles? This Saturday, the 20th, we're going to take the train into London from here. Oh, ya, here is the RAF Station Alconbury in Campbridge. My dad works there, he's really cool. Before all this happened I wanted to be a Air Force officer just like him, but this will be cooler.

Oh, my sister is so jealous! She hopes that when she will also get to go to Hogwarts in four years. Part of me hopes so, cause I want my sister to be with me, but part of me hopes this is something I do on my own…

Lisa (I'm so excited!)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those that have kept reading this despite the nonexistence of magic in the beginning. I just wanted to only do a chapter for each entry and I also wanted to establish backstory. I hope y'll like this! Kudos to nicluvly for being the first and only to review so far! You're the best!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	4. July 20, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

July 20, 1991

Today was exciting! We all took the train into London and found the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender's name is Tom. He was really old and kind of creepy looking, but he was really nice. He took us into a small, walled courtyard where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Then he pulled out a wand. Yes! An actual wand! And then he tapped one of the bricks in the wall. The brick quivered and wriggled until there was a big archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

There was so much to look at I didn't know where to start. Well, Tom pointed us towards a giant white building and told us that was the bank, Gringotts. When we got there I saw goblins! Jennifer and I were speechless. Mom and dad went up to a counter and talked to another goblin who exchanged the money. Apparently wizard money is all in coins, which is weird. There are Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. I don't remember how much of one equals another at the moment but it's very odd numbers.

We then went to this place called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She was so sweet once she realized I was the first witch in the family. She explained to us that in the wizarding world robes are the fashion staple. So I got three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of dragon hide gloves, and one winter cloak. All of this was in black.

Then we went to a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. I almost died from happiness when I went in there. There were so many books! We bought the books that were on my school list and then mom and dad told me I could pick three other books for fun. Even Jennifer got to pick out a book. She got one called _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ which is some fairy tale book. I picked out _Hogwarts, A History_ since I wanted to learn more about my new school. I also picked out _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ since magical creatures are so neat. The last book I got was _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ since I want to learn as much as I can about my new world.

We went to an apothecary that was just _filled_ with all sorts of gross things. We got me a pewter cauldron, a set of crystal phials, a collapsible telescope, and some brass scales. Jennifer tried to get mom to buy her a jar full of lizard eyes, but mom told her no.

Mom and I then went to get my wand while dad and Jennifer went to look at the pet shop. This funny guy named Mr. Olivander was the one to get wands from. When we walked in the narrow and shabby shop he was helping a girl with brown hair pick a wand. When the girl found a wand that suited her she gave it to Mr. Olivander to wrap up so her mom could pay for it.

She seemed to see me watching her because she came over and introduced herself. Her name is Mandy Brocklehurst and she's also about to enter Hogwarts. We talked for a few minutes. Apparently her dad is a muggle and her mom is a squib. The own a little corner grocery store here in London. Oh, a squib is apparently someone that is born to a witch and wizard but has no magic themselves. Mandy seemed nice and we promised to sit next to each other on the train. We also exchanged phone numbers and addresses. She doesn't know many witches and wizards besides her grandparents because her mom was an only child. I liked her, I hope we become friends.

When Mandy and her mom left Mr. Olivander turned his attention to me. It took awhile but we eventually found a wand for me. It's 9 ¾ inches long, it's made from rosewood, and has a unicorn hair for a core.

After we paid for the wand and left we met dad and Jennifer at an ice cream place. We all enjoyed ice cream sundaes before dad pulled out several big somethings from under the table. He had bought me a screech owl and Jennifer a great grey owl for our birthday in two weeks. He says he thinks we should be able to communicate with each other. I was so happy I gave him a big hug.

We then took the train home and stopped at McDonalds for dinner, because mom said she was too tired to cook. I'm writing this right before bed and I have to say that this is probably the most perfect day of my life. I have magic, I'm going to a cool school, and I already have a possible friend there.

I love my life.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope y'll are enjoying this. :D


	5. August 4, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

August 4, 1991

I've had a really fun few weeks. I've read some of the books I got at Flourish and Blotts. The things in them are so fascinating! I almost can't wait for school to start so I can learn how to actually do these things.

Well, today's my birthday and my sister's birthday. We went to the London Zoo. I got to invite Mandy to go with us. We met her at King's Cross Station. She took the underground to King's Cross because that's where our train comes in. She got to ride the underground all by herself because her parents were busy at their store.

From King's Cross we took the Northern Line to Camden Station. We then walked the couple blocks to the London Zoo. We had a good time. After lunch we all got ice cream. By mid-afternoon we went to the reptile house because it was so hot out.

The reptile house was really strange. They had guards in the building and there were signs saying to not touch the glass. When dad asked one of the guards why, he said that there had been a case of the glass disappearing in a boa constrictor's case at a zoo. Mandy and I shared a look and later we wondered if a wizard or witch had made the glass disappear.

We then went to this place off Russell Square called Giraffe. It was a gourmet burger place. Jennifer and I each got ice cream sundaes with a candle on them. I split mine with Mandy, while Jennifer shared with mom and dad. After that we took Mandy home. She lives near the Holloway Road Station. I thanked her for coming and we said we'd see each other again at King's Cross. We're going to met her and her parents there and they'll show us how to get to Platform 9 ¾.

After that we rode the Northern Line back down to King's Cross where we caught the last train to Huntingdon. After an hour we got there and hoped in our car to drive home. I had such a good birthday. I think I might actually like living in England better than Florida. The underground and trains are cool.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe, I hope you like the snake mention. :) She can't even know about Harry yet, but I'm sure the disappearing glass made an impression on zookeepers throughout England. :D


	6. August 31, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

August 31, 1991

I leave on the train tomorrow! I'm so excited! I've finished reading all the books we bought. _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ really told me about a lot of neat people. Like the headmaster at Hogwarts. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he's done lots and lots of important things. He's famous! Then there's someone named Harry Potter. I added up the years and he's my age. So he might be starting Hogwarts this year also if he isn't already there. Apparently he was just a baby when this evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, came to kill him. But he couldn't kill him! Instead the evil spell bounced back and hit him instead. So Lord Voldemort is gone and Harry Potter's a hero. I love the wizarding world already, where kids can be heroes.

I've had fun the past few weeks. Most weekends Mandy would come to see us or I would go to London to see her. Since there are trains and it's a nonstop trainride our parents are fine with it. England is so cool!

It's nice to have a best friend. From reading _Hogwarts, A History_ I knew that the school has four houses and that new students get sorted into them. Mandy and I have decided that we don't really care what house we get into, as long as we're together. Even Slytherin wouldn't be bad if we have each other.

I'm supposed to be going to sleep now, but I'm too excited. It's like on Christmas Eve, I know Santa won't come until I'm asleep, but I'm too excited to sleep. Really though, it's that my parents won't put out the gifts until Jennifer and I are asleep. I know there's no Santa. But there really is magic!

Yay! Magic! I think I'll turn off the flashlight now and try and amuse myself by imagining the train ride tomorrow. Maybe if I imagine it enough it will be tomorrow already!

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sure all of you know that feeling. :D


	7. September 2, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

September 2, 1991

Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. I have had the most _amazing_ two days. I guess I should tell you about them before I forget about them.

Well, we got to King's Cross really early yesterday morning. We met Mandy and her parents at this little coffee shop. We had time to have tea and some pastries. I never realized I liked tea until I moved here. Funny right? Oh, then to get to Platform 9 ¾ we walked through the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Mandy and I took went through at a run because we were nervous. On the platform was a scarlet steam engine surrounded by people. Our parents and Jennifer followed us through a moment later. We picked an empty compartment near the back of the train. Dad and Mr. Brocklehurst put our trunks and animals in the compartment for us. Mandy has a pretty black and white cat called Valentine. She's really sweet.

Then we all said our goodbyes and hopped on the train just as the whistle sounded. Through the open window we waved at our families. Just before the train began to move I heard someone yell out "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." I wonder what that was about. Why would anyone want a toilet seat? Oh well. Mandy and I talked about what the school year will bring until we were far outside of London. Then a smiling older woman came by with a trolley and asked if we wanted anything. Mandy bout some Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes, while I bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Pumpkin Pasties. Then we divided it all up and had a feast.

Mandy suggested the candies; apparently her grandparents give her wizard candies on her birthday and at Christmas. Which is really neat. The Chocolate Frogs had cards in them. I got one for someone named Agrippa. Mandy and I had such a fun time. We were only interrupted once. A round-faced boy with tears in his eyes came to ask us if we'd seen his toad. We hadn't though, so he went off somewhere else. Later a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth came to see if we'd seen a toad because some boy named Neville had lost one. We repeated that we hadn't. We spent the rest of the train ride eating and playing speed with the deck of cards my mom made us bring.

When it got dark we changed into our school robes and stared anxiously out the window in the hope we'd get to see Hogwarts. We didn't though.

When we arrived we followed this giant named Hagrid to some boats, which we rode in across a lake. That poor boy, Neville, found his toad finally. Mandy and I watched the castle the entire time we were in the boat. It was amazing.

When we got to the castle we were led inside. Professor McGonagall was there to greet us. I pointed at her and told Mandy that she had been the one to explain everything to us. We followed Professor McGonagall into a small, empty chamber off the hall. She talked to us about the four houses and the Sorting Ceremony for awhile, but she never actually explained anything. We got to see ghosts while we were waiting! About twenty of them just waltzed right through the wall.

Professor McGonagall then came back. She led us into the Great Hall where an ugly hat was waiting on a stool. Then the hat began to sing! When the hat was done Professor McGonagall began calling people up by name, in alphabetical order. When Mandy went up she got put in Ravenclaw. Before I got my turn they called Harry Potter. Everyone around me was straining to see him. I didn't though. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Though I do think it would be really cool if we became friends. I've never really known anyone famous before. He got put in Gryffindor. I noticed that it did take awhile for the hat to sort him while others, like the Malfoy kid from earlier, had the hat barely touch them before they were sorted.

Finally I was one of four people left. Dean Thomas was sorted before me and he got put into Gryffindor. When the hat was put on me all I could think, over and over again, was that I wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Mandy. The hat took a few minutes with me. It said I was very loyal to my friends and I believed in fair play, which made me suited for Hufflepuff. I told it I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff though, because my best friend was in Ravenclaw. The hat finally agreed that I was intelligent enough to be put into Ravenclaw. So I got to be in Ravenclaw. I practically threw the hat at the red-haired kid after me as I sprinted to the Ravenclaw table, where Mandy and I hugged in happiness.

The feast was amazing; I've never seen so many different foods in my life. Mandy and I ate until we were almost sick. Then our prefect, Penelope Clearwater, showed us the way to the Ravenclaw common room. It's in a tower and we have to answer a riddle to get inside. I hope I'm smart enough to do that all the time…I don't want to be seen as an idiot.

Well, I was going to tell you about today as well as yesterday, but I'm so sleepy and Mandy and the other girls have already gone up to our room. Mandy and I share a room with Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil, and Su Li. We each have our own four poster bed.

Real quick though, I had a wonderful first day of classes today. I hope tomorrow is also as good.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kudos to nicluvly, the only one to review this so far. Enjoy! Read! Review!


	8. September 7, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

September 7, 1991

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've written! This week has been so busy! All of my classes are super interesting. Every morning Mandy and I walk down to the Great Hall and get breakfast together. We've almost gotten lost a time or two, but we always found our way. I think this castle switches it corridors and stairways around whenever it wants to.

Let me tell you my schedule:

On Monday we have Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors in the morning and History of Magic in the afternoon.

On Tuesday we have Double Herbology with the Slytherins in the morning and Charms in the afternoon.

On Wednesday we have Double Potions with Hufflepuff in the morning and Astronomy at night.

On Thursday we have Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic.

On Fridays we have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. But later on we'll also have Flying.

I can't wait to learn to fly! They ride around on broomsticks! Isn't that so cool? There's also a wizarding sport called Quidditch which involves four balls and broomsticks. I don't know all the rules yet, but I hope to learn!

I'm enjoying all my classes. There's so much to learn. In Transfiguration we're working on turning matches into needles. Mine didn't have any change to it by the end of class. The only person that did was a girl from Gryffindor named Hermione. I practiced that night though and eventually got it to turn shiny and sort of pointy. History of Magic is kind of boring. The teacher's a real ghost! But, he's a very _boring_ ghost. So I just sit there and read our textbook over and over again. It sounds much more interesting in my head than it does coming from him.

Herbology is interesting, I didn't realize there were so many different types of magical plants. We have that class with the Slytherins, they're annoying. Mandy and I tried to stay as far away from them as possible. Charms was neat though, the teacher is our head of house, Professor Flitwick. He's pretty funny.

I think I've fallen in love with Potions. The teacher, Professor Snape, is a bit creepy, but I totally get how potions work. It's like cooking. You have to follow the recipe perfectly in most places, but sometimes adding a dash of something else makes it work better. I've been reading up and learning about all the different types of potion ingredients. I just _know_ I can be the best in this class. After all, my mom's a really good cook and I've been leaning that way also. Astronomy is neat, we go up to a tall tower with the rest of the first years. I just wish we could do it earlier in the day, I was so tired by the time we got up there. Maybe next Wednesday I'll take a nap in the afternoon.

Defense Against the Dark Arts is supposed to be really interesting, but the teacher is a joke. He wears a crazy turban and smells funny. I hope he's gone by next year.

So that's been my week. Oh! The owls! Everyone morning, during breakfast, the owls come swooping in and deliver the mail. It's so cool to watch, I almost wish I had my dad's video recorder so I could tape it and send it to them. But recorders don't work here, too much magic in the air. Oh well, maybe Jennifer will come here in a few years so she can see it herself.

I'm about to write them a letter to send with Shamon, that's my owl, so they'll know I'm ok. Then Mandy and I are going to go explore the grounds. I'll write more in here when I have more time.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here y'll go! I hope you enjoy! I know I'm having fun writing a parallel fanfic to the HP books. Do you know JKR never says his schedule in the first book? Except for the double potions on Fridays? Weird. I hope that schedule fits though, let me know if it doesn't!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	9. September 13, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

September 13, 1991

Today was our first flying lesson. I officially suck at flying by the way. When Madam Hooch told us tell our brooms "Up" mine didn't even quiver. I don't actually know why we did that anyway, it makes no sense. Then, when we took off in the air, I almost fell off!

Though there might be someone worse than me. Apparently yesterday one of the Gryffindor boy's fell off his broom and broke his arm. This was of course before Harry Potter hopped on a broom and almost dived into the ground. Boys are such show-offs.

I have decided, after just my one lesson that I will never be able to fly well. I figure there has to be other ways to get around in the wizarding world. I'll just use those. The only real reason to need a broom is to play that game, Quidditch, and I'm not really a sports person.

Mom and dad sent me a care package yesterday. They used Jennifer's owl. She named her Benjel for some reason. I don't know where she gets such strange names. In the package was some of mom's chocolate chip and butterscotch cookies. They're delicious.

Also mom's enjoying her new teaching job. All of the other teachers are very nice and friendly.

Oh! Mandy and I went exploring last Saturday. Apparently there's a giant squid living in the lake! This place is so full of surprises, though some are supposed to be dangerous. Like the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest.

They say there are werewolves in the Forbidden Forest! That's so cool!

Mandy's calling me. She wants to teach me how to play chess with the wizarding board her grandparents gave her for getting into Hogwarts. It looks fun. I'll write when I have more time!

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've never understood why they said UP to the brooms in that chapter. They never do that again in the entire series! It makes no sense! Whatever...

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	10. October 31, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

October 31, 1991

You wouldn't believe what just happened! We were in the middle of our Halloween Feast when Professor Quirrell came running in yelling something about a troll in the dungeon.

The next thing Mandy and I knew we were being hurried off to our common room. Right now we're sitting here, waiting for someone to tell us what's going on.

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written, I've been awfully busy. I still stink at flying by the way, though I'm getting much better in my other classes.

Professor Snape actually praised me the other day! Well…he sort of praised me. He said my wart removing potion was right on first year level. He didn't say anything else about anyone else's potions. So I'll take it as a compliment.

Professor Flitwick just came in; he says that the troll has been defeated. They also just sent up all the feast food. So I'm going to go eat now.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so short!


	11. November 9, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

November 9, 1991

Yes, I'm sorry, I've been busy again. There are just so many things to do and learn here! Remember the troll I mentioned last time? Well it turns out that it wasn't the teachers that defeated it. It was that show-off Harry Potter, his redhead friend, and that Gryffindor know-it-all Hermione Granger. Apparently Granger wasn't friends with the boys until then, now they're inseparable, strange. I guess fighting a troll can do that to you. I hope I never have to fight a troll. They're supposed to be huge! Maybe if I have to fight one I can borrow one of the jets from my daddy's squadron…

Oh, I finally got to watch a Quidditch game today. It's this weird game involving two teams, seven players on a team, and four balls. It's really, really cool to watch. It was Gryffindor playing Slytherin and guess who's on the Gryffindor team even though first-years never get on the team? That show-off Harry Potter.

He almost got knocked off his broom. Or rather his broom almost bucked him off. After his broom started behaving he almost dove into the ground and caught the little golden ball (I forgot it's name) in his mouth. He looked like he was about to barf!

Apparently we Ravenclaws were rooting for the Gryffindors so we had a party in our common room after the game. Mandy and I learned how to play exploding snap. I almost burned my eyebrows off.

Tomorrow we're going to go down to the lake and see if we can figure out what else lives in it besides the giant squid. Michael Corner claims he saw a mermaid but I think he's lying.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy working on my own book. It's done actually. My sister read it and she said it gave her the same fuzzy feeling that Sorcerer's Stone gave her but didn't feel like a ripoff of Sorcerer's Stone. So I'm hopeful. I hope you enjoy this!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	12. December 23, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

December 23, 1991

I've been busy again. I know I keep saying that, but it's true. Classes and friends take up so much time. I only have time to write now because I'm on the last train from King's Cross to Huntingdon. It's the start of Christmas Break and I'm super excited that I'm about to see my family again. I've missed them so much.

Not that you can tell from my earlier entries, but I have missed them. I think I've even missed Jennifer. Isn't that odd? This summer I was so happy to be getting away from her and now I'm happy at the thought of seeing her.

I bought some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for her on the train. I'm going to see if I can get her to try a vomit flavored one. They're disgusting! (I had one accidently on the train to Hogwarts.)

I know, I'm happy to see her but I still want to torture her. That's because she's my sister, I'll always get a kick out of driving her crazy.

Yay! We're pulling into the station. They should be waiting for me. I can't wait!

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's a new one. I know it's been awhile and I know nicluvly has been dropping hints for me to write here again. Well, here's the next one. Hopefully there won't be such a large gap between this one and the next one.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	13. December 25, 1991

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

December 25, 1991

I'm going to KILL my sister. I swear I will! She snuck up to my room with Dad's bolt cutters and took the lock off my trunk. Then she dumped all my stuff on the floor while searching for my wand.

I had it locked up since we're not allowed to do magic outside school until we're of age. Well guess what she did with it?

She turned our entire house into the witch's house in Hansel and Gretel! My favorite pillow was a cream puff!

Then we got attacked with owls accusing ME of doing it! Finally, when the Magic-Reversal Squad showed up we were able to explain. Once they realized it had been my sister and not me they just laughed and told her not to touch a wand again until she went to Hogwarts!

I mean, REALLY? That's ALL? It's so unfair! They were threatening to expel ME, but all she gets is a pat on the head and a warning!

I hate my life sometimes!

Whatever.

Merry Christmas by the way.

Oh, my parents went shopping in Diagon Alley and got me my own wizarding chess set. Then I got a few books from muggle authors I like and that was about it.

Now excuse me, I'm going to go put dried beetles in my sister's bed now that she's asleep.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, for like the three or four people that actually read this story - here's the next chapter! hehe

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	14. January 5, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

January 5, 1992

Well, I'm sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Mandy now. We're on our way back to school and part of me is very happy about that. I'm finally going to be away from Jennifer. She's been so smug since the Gingerbread House Incident (that's what we've been calling it) because now she knows she's going to Hogwarts one day.

In fact, she made me walk her down to the local arts and crafts store where she used her Christmas money to buy a bunch of paint. She painted one wall of her room like the Hogwarts Crest. That drove Mom bonkers. When she walked in and saw it…hehe – Jennifer finally got the yelling at she deserved.

On New Year's Eve Mandy's family took the train to come see us. They ended up spending the night so Mandy and I got to stay up until midnight for the first time. We drank something called Butterbeer that her grandparents sent her and played wizards chess. That was the best night.

After that I went back up to London with her and her family. I stayed with them until this morning when we boarded the train.

Oh, Padma Patil and Su Li just showed up in our compartment. They've pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap and want to play Slaps with it. I taught them how to play it this past Fall, they had no idea since it's a Muggle card game. It's rather amusing when a card explodes just when you slap your hand onto it. Hehe

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll writing tonight so here's another chapter. Yay! I have another reviewer! Who's made some important points that I hope I answered in my responses to her. Um, basically the chapters will gradually get more detailed as Lisa gets older. I do plan to cover all seven years/books and part of her growth will be shown by her writing.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	15. February 22, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

February 22, 1992

Well, today was exciting. But before I get to that I want to write some about the past month. I've been trying so hard to write in here a lot, but I'm just so busy. It's really hard to find time to write in here, what with all the classes and homework. I wonder how those above third year find free time, they take more classes than we do.

January was pretty uneventful. We took classes and enjoyed the snowy weather on our days off. On Valentine's Day I received a package from home. Mom and Dad sent me some chocolates. Mandy and I also exchanged chocolates and cards. We made the cards ourselves, with magic.

The one I made had a badly drawn bear that danced and did tricks with a red ball while wearing a bow. Mandy's was cooler though. Hers had flowers on it that sang:

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

Friends are Nice

And so are you!

I wish I had thought to do something like that, but my bear is silent. Oh well, I can't change it now, but I can't wait to do something like that on her birthday next month! I think I'll draw a cat on her card this time. Now… What should I have the cat say?

Meow, Meow,

You make me meow

Like I'm a

Scratch that. I'll figure that out later. What happened today was more interesting than a singing cat.

Today was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and for some reason Professor Snape was refereeing and Professor Dumbledore was also in attendance. I like Professor Dumbledore, he's a little odd, but nice. Kind of like my Aunt Diana.

Oh, back to the match. Well, it was partly odd because they started it in the afternoon instead of at eleven in the morning. Then, to make it even odder it only lasted five minutes. That Harry Potter kid is a master on a broom, I'll give him that. I just wish he wasn't so flashy. His red-headed friend is much more to my taste. He doesn't show off. Everyone's been talking for hours on why it was so short and late in the day. Terry thinks someone rigged the game and Michael's been calling foul. Silly boys, reading so much into a stupid game.

Oh, Mandy, Padma, and Su are back from their trip to the kitchens. We're going to sit around now and roast marshmallows. You know I had to introduce them to that? Oh well, I'll write again when I can.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** So ya, I stink with poetry, and so does Lisa apparently. If anyone can come up with a poem/song for her cat card for Mandy I'll use it in the next chapter. :)

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	16. March 27, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

March 27, 1992

Wow is school getting difficult. Everyone in Ravenclaw is studying for exams. Mandy and I came up with study guides. Then Michael and Anthony stole it. Before we knew it everyone was using our study guide.

Mandy and I feel sort of flattered that everyone wants to use it. But we're also annoyed that they didn't ask first. We're taking a short break right now. Our brains feel like they're going to explode. Mandy's reading a novel her mom sent her for her birthday last week and I'm writing in you.

Her birthday was fun. We had a small party in one corner of the common room, just us first years. I gave her a cute little statue that spouts off famous quotes and the card I made.

The card has a cat in a pretty blue dress on it that meows and says this poem:

I'm a cat

Don't say bow-wow

I hate dogs

I like meow

That took me all month to write. Well, not really, I wasn't working on it the entire time, but still, I didn't get it finished until the night before her birthday. It's not a really good poem, but it works.

Oh, Anthony's walking over here. I'm sure he has some question about Potions. He's really good with wandwork, but stinks with the practical subjects like Potions and Herbology.

Oh well, I'll write in you later.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** All thanks for the poem goes to my sister, Nyaneko92. She came up with that in less than a minute when I asked her to. It's supposed to not be very good, but you should see some of the stuff she writes that she puts effort into. That stuff is amazing. Well, I hope you enjoy, big thank yous to the few people that read this and the even fewer that review it.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	17. May 10, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

May 10, 1992

I feel speechless. I can't believe what happened last night. Gryffindor was winning the house cup, with Slytherin right behind them in points. That is until Harry Potter and his friends had to go ruin it.

They were caught wandering the corridors last night and lost 150 POINTS! How do you DO that? I mean, I've never seen Slytherin win the house cup, but apparently they've won it for years. All of Ravenclaw is upset.

It's all anyone is talking about. No one is even getting any studying done. I wonder if he was just trying to show off to that know-it-all friend of his. Hermione Granger, the girl that even beats all of us Ravenclaws in grades. That really gets on Su's nerves. She's right behind Granger in grades. All that's stopping her is her Herbology grade. Poor Su kills whatever plant she touches. She does really well on the essays, but is horrible in the practical lessons.

Oh, I'm rambling. I'm bad about that. Or at least I've been getting bad about that. I think all the studying for exams is affecting my brain. Maybe I should go on a walk. It's a beautiful day.

Yes, I think I'll do that, maybe Mandy will join me.

Lisa

Later

Mandy didn't join me. She was too busy complaining about Potter and Granger with Su. I was leaving the tower when Anthony caught up with me.

He asked if he could go with me, he said it was too stuffy, what with all the complaining about the house points.

So we went on a walk through the grounds together, I'm not sure what we talked about anymore though.

He's rather nice when he isn't worrying about Potions or Herbology. I don't know why I just noticed, but he has the softest brown eyes. They just seem to draw me in for some reason.

Ack! What's wrong with me? It's almost like I'm getting a crush on him! Not good, not good at all. If I get a crush on him I'll get all awkward around him.

I'm going to go grab Mandy and go to dinner now. Maybe talking to her will help me get over this.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** See, she's getting a little more detailed. She's growing up some. Hehe, Hermione is top of her class, so someone has to be second. And being second has to be getting on their nerves...hehe

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	18. June 5, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

June 5, 1992

There are rumors going around the school that are too amazing to be believed! Apparently Professor Dumbledore was hiding something here called a Philosopher's Stone that can be used to make you live forever and Professor Quirrell tried to steal it. He died in the attempt, but only because that showoff and his friends stopped him.

I don't think they killed him though.

I'm sure that was an accident.

Whatever, they say Professor Quirrell was working for Lord Voldemort, who disappeared after he tried to kill Harry Potter. I don't think I'm supposed to be saying the evil guy's name, because everyone calls him "He Who Must Not Be Named" or "You Know Who", but whatever. I don't care.

He's probably dead. I mean, what bad guy would hide for years when he was about to take over the world?

Oh, there's also some worrying going on by the Quidditch fans. We play Gryffindor tomorrow and right now their seeker, the showoff, is in the hospital wing. They're afraid that the game might be canceled because there's no backup seeker for the Gryffindor team this year.

I don't really care though, there's no chance of Ravenclaw winning the Quidditch Cup, so it really doesn't matter, does it?

Oh, exams are done and gone, we finished yesterday. I think I did really well. Su is in a tizzy, she wants to beat Granger on the exams. Somehow I don't think she will though.

Oh well, I'm off to go enjoy my free days.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, I was waiting for nicluvly to finish betaing someone so we could start watching Darker than Black. I've had it planned for several days, but have just been too busy to write it and this story has lower precedence than "Times Keep on AChanging", "Love and Happiness", and "The Real Memory". Since those ones have more readers. So, sorry! :(

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	19. June 8, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

June 8, 1992

It's been an exciting evening. Tonight was the End of Year Feast. That's where the winner of the House Cup is announced and everyone stuffs themselves with food.

We've known since Potter and his friends messed up that Slytherin was going to win, but we were wrong. Though it didn't look that way to begin with.

The Great Hall was all decorated with Slytherin colors and they were partying like there was no tomorrow, that is, until Professor Dumbledore stood up and ruined all their dreams by pouring points on Potter and his friends like you pour water on a plant.

Hehe. That upset the Slytherins HORRIBLY. They thought they had the year in the bag. Boy, were they wrong.

Everyone was super excited that Gryffindor won, but personally, I hope Ravenclaw wins next year. You'd think we'd have a good chance. We have the highest grade average and we do really well at Quidditch, you'd think we'd have a chance.

Oh! Exam results come out Wednesday! I'm so excited! I'm just sure I got top marks in Potions. I just felt like I knew everything on that exam. We leave in about a week and a half to go home. I'm not looking forward to seeing Jennifer again. She's probably still bragging about what she did at Christmas.

I think I'm going to put you away until I get home. Mandy and I are planning to spend the next week and a half just having fun. I'm planning to not pick up a quill or crack a book at all.

Lisa

P.S. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I talk to Anthony. I hope that goes away during the summer. I don't want to make him feel awkward.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there shall be a few entries during the summer and then she'll be back at Hogwarts for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets! Woohoo! Thank you to the few people that read this and the couple people that review. This is such a fun and light story to write instead of my other HP story, "The Real Memory", which is the exact opposite.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	20. July 12, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

July 12, 1992

It's hard to believe that I got my letter from Hogwarts a year ago today. So much has happened since then. I have a best friend, an owl, a wand, and a trunk full of magical books and stuff. I remember that Mom thought it was a joke. How wrong she was.

It's so weird being back home now. I can't use magic, so everything feels rather boring and bland. It's as if the world without magic is lacking in color somehow. I wonder if this is true for the other muggle-borns. The closest I come to magic right now is Shamon. He keeps ferrying letters between me and Mandy.

I'm going to go visit her for a few days next week. Then she'll come visit me for a few days around my birthday.

I got good marks on all of my exams by the way. Mom and Dad were so proud. Though they only really get three of my classes: Potions (cooking), Herbology (plants), and History of Magic (history).

Oh, Jennifer's been as annoying as normal. I keep catching her trying to sneak into my room. I had to get a padlock for my trunk and I wear the only key for it on a chain around my neck. I really don't my bed turning a marshmallow again.

Mom's baking a cake for some party she's going to tonight. She's calling me to see if I want to lick a beater, so I'll write more in you later.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now let the second year begin, mwhahahaha!


	21. September 1, 1992

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**  
**

* * *

September 1, 1992

Wow, it's been forever since I wrote in you. I've been so busy having fun and enjoying my summer that I just kept putting off writing in you.

I'm sitting on the train right now. Mandy's taking a nap across from me, she was up until after midnight packing. She and her family decided to go to Disney World during August and their flight home got delayed because of some storms.

I think she's beginning to drool. I should wake her before someone else comes in here, but I don't think I should. She looks so peaceful.

Oh, that know-it-all, Hermione Granger, just poked her nose in our cabin. Apparently she lost her show-off friend and the carrot-top.

I wonder where they got off to?

Whatever, they'll be fine, wherever they are. He IS Harry Potter, after all.

Jennifer almost cried when they said goodbye to me at Platform 9 ¾. I'm scared to see what happens when she joins me here in a few years. If she gets into Ravenclaw I may just shoot myself. If they have guns here, do they have guns in the magical world? I don't know.

Oh, well. If I can't shoot myself I'll just stab myself with a wand. That might work.

The trolley's almost here! I guess I should wake Mandy up. She's probably starving.

So, I'll write again in you soon. Bye!

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been awhile. I have to say that I only wrote this because I got a new reviewer, lol, I'm horrible. I know. Hopefully it won't be another three months before I update again...

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	22. September 2, 1992

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

* * *

September 2, 1992

Well, today was a busy day and last night was really interesting. I think I'll start with less out of the ordinary stuff.

This morning we got our class schedule. Mines crazy, and I'm tired, and annoyed at our new DADA teacher, so I'm just going to complain instead of copying it over.

He's an idiot. I didn't know people as stupid as Lockhart existed! He took us on a "field trip" to go visit the Whomping Willow! Morag McDougall was stupid enough to listen to Lockhart and ended up with a mild concussion and a trip to the Hospital Wing.

Mandy and I kind of just hung back and escaped as soon as class ended. Anthony caught up with us as we were entering the Entrance Hall. (That sounds weird, whatever) He joined us in complaining about Lockhart.

My heart still did a little pitter-patter when I saw him. Which is not cool. I'm only twelve, isn't that too young to have a crush? I think it is, or at least that's what Mandy says. We talked about it this summer. I think I'm just going to push these feelings away and if I still feel the same way when we reach our fourth year (That's when we figure we're old enough) I'll act on them. Isn't that reasonable?

Ok, now that that is out of the way, onto bigger news.

Guess what the show off and freckle face (oooo, I like that name!) did last night? They flew a CAR into the Whomping Willow!

I mean, REALLY?

First, why didn't they take the train like normal people?

Second, a flying car? Really? Why not be like ET and just fly a bicycle instead? At least it's been done before.

Third, how in the world do you ACCIDENTLY land in the only tree in the middle of a rather empty field?

Fourth, if you had to land in a tree, why do you land in one that hits back?

All of these points just prove that he, meaning Harry Potter, is a show off. Though he is kind of cute, oh, and he has style too. I have to give him that. I wonder what other crazy stuff he'll get into this year?

I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.

Oh! My mom surprised me and sent a wand cleaning kit. They saw it in Diagon Alley and bought it for me. They meant to give it to me yesterday but forgot. It's really nice. I suppose I should go use it, my wand is looking a bit ragged.

Lisa

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, it's been forever. It might be awhile before the next one. This isn't very high on priority list, but, never fear, I shan't forget it! If youe just stumbled upon this and me you might prefer to check out my story "The Real Memory" it's much better and doesn't have an oc as a main.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


End file.
